Blood Moon
by VictoriaWolf88
Summary: Swan Queen FTL AU, Vampire Fic; - It began one night, with the murdering of a family that changed everything. and will love be enough to change a vengeful heart?


**Title:** Blood Moon

**Author:** VictoriaWolf88

**Pairing:** Swan Queen

**Rating:** Teen, may change in later chapters.

**Summary:** Swan Queen FTL AU, Vampire Fic; - It began one night, with the murdering of a family that changed everything. and will love be enough to change a vengeful heart?

I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

(Enchanted Forest, Night)

Regina was riding her Beloved horse Rocinante, through the forest lost in thought after a troubling conversation with her mother Cora. The night sounds were muffled, but above, The Full moon was shining through the tree's casting shadows.

A shadow watched her from behind a tree, and time seemed to halt while admiring it's prey. Taking in her appearance, she had Beautifully tanned skin, brown eyes, and her brown hair was pulled back in a braid. wearing a turquoise riding jacket, brown pants, and leather boots.

Feeling a little hungry, but not enough to hunt now. 'But, It would be so easy' thinking the shadow.

The stranger Stepped out from the shadows, spooking the horse, it reared back. The Rider expertly reining in the horse, until it calmed. Regina was taking in the appearance of the person who just appeared.

The strangers skin was white like snow, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, beautiful green eyes. wearing a black leather jacket, pants, and boots. around there neck was a gold necklace that had a pendant of a swan. and on the side of there belt was a gold ornate sword, it had emeralds on it's guard, with a swan engraved on the pommel.

"You scared me" said Regina. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you." answered the stranger. he bowed before he introduced himself "I am Swan, Emmette Swan"

"I am Regina Mills." Regina replied.

Emmette walked over to her horse, and with a bow he grasped Regina's hand to bring it to his lips for a kiss. "such a lovely name, my lady" Emmette said. He heard her gasp. "may I ask why your out so late, alone?"

"w-why, thank you" Regina stammered out, blushing. "I was trying to calm down, riding my beloved horse Rocinante helps me."

"May I ask what's wrong?" Emmette asked, concerned. "I know you don't know me, But it helps to talk to someone, even a stranger."

Regina sighed. She slid off her horse in a single motion. grabbing hold of the reins, Rocinante followed behind her as she began to walk, with Emmette walking beside her.

"My mother is throwing another ball to marry me off." Regina replied. "she says I'm getting to old, like an old maid." Regina laughed.

Emmette studied her for a minute, before Replying. "may I ask who your mother Is?"

She stared at Emmette for a minute afraid. before answering. "C-Cora Mills" She stammered out, Like saying her name would invoke the woman's wrath.

Emmette turn his head away from Regina, fangs extending. and blood boiling in rage by the mere mention of that woman's name.

"Is something Wrong?" Regina asked. breaking Emmette from his rage, his fangs retracted. he turn back to face her.

"No, nothing is wrong." Emmette replied.

"I haven't met you before." Regina asked. "Are you from around here, Emmette?"

"Yes, I'm from the Enchanted forest, But I have just returned a few days ago, after two years from being in a neighboring kingdom." Emmette replied.

Regina smiled. Finally she stopped walking and tied Rocinante's reins to a branch. She sat down on a fallen tree and Emmette joined her.

"Why did you leave?" Regina asked.

"I had to leave, after the death of my parents." Emmette answered. "I just returned to my family's estate."

"Your a noble?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I am. My family was quite wealthy." Emmette said, with a grin.

"Has anyone invited you to any parties or balls yet?" Regina asked, curious.

"No, not many people around approve of me." Emmette answered.

"Why do they not approve?" Regina asked, wondering.

"They say I'm dangerous, that I seduce women, and teach them to enjoy forbidden fruits." Emmette answered truthly.

Regina blushed. "I-It's getting late, and I must be getting back home." She stammered out, embarrassed.

Getting up from the fallen log, she retrieved Rocinante's reins from the branch. and looked at Emmette shyly.

Emmette smiled. "I don't want you walking alone this late at night, So I will be accompanying you back home safely." Regina and Emmette continued walking be side each other with Rocinante following behind them towards the Mills Estate.

* * *

(Mills Estate, Night)

They made it back near the Mills estate. She could hear her mother arguing with her father near the stables.

"Well I made it back home safely, It was nice talking to you, Emmette." Regina Replied. "I must go, Maybe you could come to the ball tomorrow?" Regina asked, Hopeful.

He thought for a moment before answering. "I have business I must attend to first, I will try my best to come."

"I will see you then, Goodnight, Emmette." Regina said. Walking back to the stables with Rocinante following behind her.

Emmette watched her walking away with a grin, he turned walking away and easily blending into the shadows of the forest. 'this will be all to easy' he thought.

* * *

(Tavern near the Mills Estate, Night)

Emmette entered the Tavern, noises of people talking around the room and music filled his ears.

He took a seat at a table in the shadows in the corner of the room. he looked around him, watching men and women chatting to each other while drinking.

At the other end of the room a man started fighting with another man over a game he cheated at, while a crowd formed around them chanting the two fighting men on.

Emmette's attention shifted, When a woman with a red hooded cloak sat down at his table. the hood hid her face.

"Is everything going to plan?" asked the woman.

Emmette smiled. "everything is going smoothly, We will be moving to the next stage of the plan."

The woman nodded and got up and left the tavern. after a while Emmette got up leaving the tavern also, he found a woman to feed his hunger, before heading back to his estate.

* * *

TBC...

**A/N: **updated to Fix spelling/word errors


End file.
